Lioness Rampant A little messed up
by Wild N Sexy
Summary: The title tells all really..this is my first TP fic...please R
1. Chapter 1

Hey, well this is the first chapter of my fic.I hope you enjoy.sorry it's a bit short!  
Lioness Rampant...a little messed up  
  
Ch.1-Council Meeting  
  
Jonathan closed the door behind Gary and came back to Alanna at the table. "Please don't feel that being Champion traps you in any way," he said, somewhat concerned. "We are far past the era when a champion has to defend his king's law with his sword. I imagine you'll have all the time in the world to continue roaming."  
  
Alanna smiled at him. "That's good. It's not that I don't like being home. It's just I know there are places I haven't seen. I'll always be here when you need me though."  
  
"That's a comfort." An awkward silence descended until she asked, abruptly, "Are you still courting that princess I heard about-Josiane? The one I met last night?"  
  
Jonathan blushed and shook his head. "She likes being a princess too much. And she's cruel. She does a good job of hiding it but she is." He fiddled with the papers in front of him. "Are you jealous?" he asked sharply. "I noticed you didn't waste time finding somebody to replace me. Two some bodies if you count George and Liam Ironarm."  
  
It was Alanna's turn to blush. "I'm not jealous," she said at last. I just thought you had better taste than that."  
  
Jonathan stared at the table. "My offer of marriage is stands, if you want it."  
  
She wanted to say yes but that's not what came out. "I don't know if you've realized it, Jon, but we're very different people these days. I didn't realize just how different until this council meeting."  
  
"It's funny," he replied, thinking. "I look at you and I realize you've been to places I'll never visit." He smiled regretfully. "You turned into a hero when I wasn't looking."  
  
"Don't say that. I'm still me." She walked over to sit on the table in front of him. She took his hand, and feeling more at ease, she tickled his palm. "Jon, if we were married we'd probably make a mess of things."  
  
"I'm willing to try." He said looking her in the eye.  
  
"Jon." she started. But was cut off by his lips capturing hers in a kiss.  
  
"I'll ask you one last time," he said moving from the chair and kneeling on the floor in front of her. Her hands in his he asked, "Lady Alanna of Trebond and Olau, Will you marry me?"  
  
"Jon.I."  
  
"I won't give up until you say yes." He sat back in the chair and pulled her on to his lap.  
  
"Yes." She said leaning in to kiss him.  
  
When they pulled back Jon said, "So I guess I'll have to give the position of champion to someone else? Un less you want the extra work of course?"  
  
"Along with, Being Queen, roaming and keeping you happy.nah, give it to someone else." 


	2. authors note

~*Their Story*~  
  
Sorry I haven't written in soOoOoOo long. I'm half way through the 10th chapter of the fic but my account on fan fiction wouldn't let me update. My friend tried it and it worked. I don't know how she did it, but now it works and I'll post as much as I can. the reason this is coming out so late is that I am grounded. When I'm off grounding (whenever that'll be!) I'll post all the chapters I'm finished along with this note ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*Lioness Rampant.a little messed up*~  
  
Sorry for not updating for a while I haven't had much time to write this story. I'm trying to finish Chapter 10 of my other fic 'Their Story'. I'm working on chapter 2 of this fic as much as possible. I'll get it out the second its done. 


	3. autors not part 2

AHHH! You all probably hate me! I haven't updated in like forever. I am terribly sorry! But Be happy cause I have two more chapters written but I can't Put them up because I have half of chapter 2 at my dads and half of it here at my moms. God I suck! But I've refused to update my other fic that has 10 or 11 chapters until I get 10 or 11 chapters up for this fic! So...yeah! ((((((((((( 


	4. chapter 2

Well this is Ch.2 (obviously!). It's a bit longer than the first one so…yeah…R&R  
  
Lioness Rampant… a little messed up  
  
Ch.2-Anouncement  
  
The next day Alanna went down to Mistress Cooper's house to see if George happened to be there. She was in luck. She brought Moonlight to the stables and knocked on Eleni Cooper's door. It opened to reveal a grinning George standing there with his hand on the door.  
  
"Alanna!" Cried Eleni. "Come in, dear." Alanna stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello! Mistress Cooper, George."  
  
"So what brings you here lovely lioness?" asked George.  
  
"Well," Alanna sat down across from Mistress Cooper at the table. "Sit down."  
  
George sat down in between the two women and looked at Alanna. "What Brings you, then M'lady?"  
  
"First of all, call me a lady one more time and you're in deep trouble. Second of all, I came to tell you that well… I'm going to marry Jon after all. I hope you're not mad."  
  
"Well lass. There's nothing I can do. Ye've made you're decision. And you're sure bout it?" he asked hoping she'd say no when he knew she wouldn't.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, George."  
  
"It's OK, lass. I've always known you loved him more." He said. Alanna nodded and lowered her head. "Well, I best be off, then. I've got me self a meetin' with some men down at the dancing dove." He stood and walked over to the door. "Keep in touch Alanna."  
  
"Of course, George." He left and Alanna turned to Mistress Cooper. Alanna had a few tears in her eye's the just didn't seem to want to fall.  
  
"He'll be fine. He love's you dearly but he wants you happy more." Eleni said softly. Alanna nodded again.  
  
"If you aren't to busy would you mind if we took another try at teaching me how to walk as a lady?"  
  
"Of course." Alanna followed Eleni into the back room and picked out a dress to wear. Alanna changed and put on some shoes. "Now, it's just… flow. It's Gracefulness." Alanna nodded and walked a few feet away From Eleni. "Very good! You've got some of the flow. You've improved since I last taught you." They practiced until Alanna had the flow down pat and then she changed back into her other clothes. She thanked Mistress Cooper and left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alanna walked up the long hallway towards Jon's rooms. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly. "Jon? Are you in here?"  
  
"In here!" he called from a small room in the corner. Alanna walked into the room and smiled at him. She sat close him on his desk where there were no papers. "Did you tell him?" he asked shuffling some papers into a pile and laying them down.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"What took you so long, love?"  
  
"Well I talked with George and Mistress cooper for awhile then George left and Mistress Cooper was helping me learn how to walk properly. If I'm going to be a queen I'll need to know how won't I?"  
  
"Yes, that's true," he leaned up to kiss her and she leaned down. Their lips met and Alanna placed her arms around his neck and slipped into his lap. Jonathan's arms slid around her waist and he lifted her over to his bed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When morning came Jon and Alanna quickly got dressed and headed to the meeting room. Jon had scheduled another meeting to tell the others close that they were getting married.  
  
"So who should we have announce that we're getting married?" asked Alanna whilst changing.  
  
"How about… Raoul?"  
  
"Alright" Alanna and Jon headed to lunch and Alanna told Raoul that she and Jon were to be married and that he had to announce it at dinner…  
  
************************************************ And to the next chapter~~~! 


	5. chapter 3

"Shh!" Alanna whispered after Raoul practically shouted…  
  
"You're getting married?" luckily no one heard him.  
  
"Sorry…" Raoul leaned back in toward Alanna and she told him everything.  
  
"OK?" Alanna asked as pages and squires rushed to get to their lessons and duties.  
  
"OK…but I'll ask the king to announce it at dinner, alright?"(A/N: Diner as in lunch, OK?)  
  
"I'd rather you did it…Please?" Alanna pulled herself out of her seat. "I'll see you later."  
  
"OK. Bye." Alanna walked over to where Jon was standing talking to someone Alanna couldn't see.  
  
"Jon, who are you talking to?" She asked when she was about a meter away, she still could not see who it was.  
  
"Julie, she's from Trebond." He said and Alanna ran over faster than she ever had before.  
  
"Julie!"  
  
"Alanna?" Both Girls flung their arms around each other.  
  
"I thought you might now her." Jon said with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Of course I know her Jon!" said Alanna stepping back from the girl. "She's my best friend!"  
  
"How are you? I haven't seen you since before you left to become a knight! How did it work out? I never thought I'd see you in a dress! What have you been doing all this time?"  
  
"I'm good and so glad to see you! My ordeal for knighthood was about 2 months ago and yes, I'm wearing a dress, amazing isn't it?"  
  
"Yes…Who could have made you wear a dress? And with a neck line that low?"  
  
"Well…The prince did…I didn't want to but I don't disobey my prince."  
  
"You know the prince personally?" her friend was amazed. Alanna showed her friend the ring Jon had given her before she left for the dessert a year before. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
"Shh! Not many know…yet. Only you, myself, Jon and Raoul."  
  
"Jon? Raoul?" her friend asked. "Who are they?"  
  
"Jon is the prince and Sir Raoul of Goldenlake."(A/N: is that right?)  
  
"Excuse us your majesty," said Julie.  
  
"Just Jon please, none of that formal stuff."  
  
"Alright, well. Will you excuse us then…Jon?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Julie led Alanna over to a small corner and said, "Alanna, I thought you never wanted to be married? You wanted to be a worrier maiden and go on adventures. Why do you marry so soon?"  
  
"Because I know that no one loves me like Jon does. He's special and dear to me. He understands me better than anyone else does, ok not Thom or you, but still. All those years I acted as a boy, he was the only one at the castle who knew."  
  
"And, not to be rude to him but, why did you marry the prince? Before you left you said you'd never marry and that even if you did it wouldn't be a prince. You also added if they even gave you a second glance but that's not the point. You'll have to go to millions of balls, parties, wear dresses all the time. You'll hate it!"  
  
"I'm not a child now, anymore than you are. I have made my decision. Julie, I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But I will still go on adventures. You could come if you wanted. " Alanna said.  
  
"Well if you're sure, the I guess you'll be happy."  
  
Alanna and Julie made their way back over to Jon, who was talking to Gary and Raoul. I hope he isn't telling them Alanna thought. Just her luck, he wasn't. They were talking about her!  
  
"Hello," Alanna said walking up behind Jon with Julie beside her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You, lovely Lady Lioness." Jon said knowing she'd get annoyed when he called her a lady.  
  
"Jon, you know I don't like being called a lady. Why do you say it?" She asked him.  
  
"Because your cute when you're annoyed," he said slipping his arms around her waist. She smiled and started to kiss him slowly.  
  
"What time is it?" said Raoul. Seeing that his plan to brake them out of their snogging session wasn't going to work he nodded his head towards the door in a gesture for Julie and Gary to follow him out. They left Alanna and Jon alone in the room, except for a scattered few pages and squires. 


	6. chapter 4

Lady Lioness: A Queen  
  
Ch.3-Announcement:Part 2  
  
*************************************** Later that day:  
  
Alanna was up in her and Jon's room, getting dressed for dinner and ball. She slipped on a shiny, violet dress with a average,V neckline. The dress was long and went down to her feet with a slit up the side that came to a bit higher than her knee. The sleeves were long also and hung about 6 inches off her wrist. Alanna quickly brushed her hair and scrunched it a bit with her hand. She opened the door to go look for Jon and Raoul was standing there with his hand up getting ready to knock on the now open door.  
  
« Oh, » said Raoul stupidly. « Jon is waiting for you in the sitting room next to the dinning hall. He wants to talk to you about something. He wouldn't tell me what though. »  
  
« OK. Would you care to escort me? »  
  
« Of course M'lady. » Said Raoul holding out his arm for her.  
  
« Don't call me that! » said Alanna. « You know I hate it! »  
  
« But its fun! » Alanna Scowled and took his arm.  
  
« Come on. Lets go. » They set off down the hall, Turned a few corners, walked down more halls, went down two flights of stairs, turned one more corner and walked past the door to the dinning hall and entered the next door to come, about halfway down the hall.    
  
«Well, I'll leave you here then. » said Raoul letting down Alanna's arm.  
  
« Alright. How will this announcement work? » asked Alanna.  
  
« Jon will explain. » Raoul turned, walked back to the door of the dinning hall and entered. Alanna opened the door to the small sitting room and walked in.  
  
« What did you want to talk to me about? » asked Alanna, though it didn't show she was worried that he wouldn't want to marry her anymore or something.  
  
« Oh, I just wanted to explain how the announcement will work. I talked it over with my father and we've decided how it will work. We thought it would be the best way and that you would agree. »  
  
« Alright, though you still should have taken me to that meeting I trust your jugement. »  
  
« OK. My father will announce that we are getting married and then the harold will announce us and we will walk through the doors and down the steps and take our seats just below my father and mother. » he said. « Is that alright? »  
  
« Excellent. » Said Alanna.  
  
« We should go to the door now. » said Jon standing up. He held oput his arm to the still standing Lioness. She took it smiling. She was so glad that Jon had refused to let her leave the room they held the meetings in until she said she would marry him. No matter how much she hadn't wanted to be a queen she was completely sure she'd made the right decision. Upon reaching the right door they heard a glass being tapped by someone in order to get everyone in the halls attention. The hall went quiet and the king started to speak.  
  
« Select few of the people gathered in this room right now know why they are here. Tonight is very special and effects all future of Tortall. Tonight I have been given the permission by my son and Lady Alanna of Trebond and Olau to announce their marriage. » He stopped speaking and a wave of applause followed by another wave of whispers hit the hall. When everyone stoped whispering the Harold began to speak.  
  
« Presenting Prince Jonathan of Conté and Lady Alanna of Trebond and Olau. » He spoke in a very loud and low voice. Then he turned and opened the door for Alanna and Jon to enter. Arm in Arm they entered and glided down the stairs together. When they reached the bottom of the staircase another wave of applause hit the hall. Alanna and Jon took their seats just below Jon's Mother and Father (the king and queen). Soon after the applause died down the food came. It was delishious, Alanna had to admit, though it always was. Next to her, Julie sat and the two friends talked about the wedding while Jon and Raoul talked about the almost same thing. Though Jon and Raoul weren't worried about were or when, they talked about how well the news came to the people in the hall.  
  
Alanna and Julie talked about everything.  
  
« So, The news went well with the people here, when do you think you"ll have the wedding? Where do you think? » asked Julie questioningly.  
  
« I`d like to have it in the summer, outside. » said Alanna. « It would be nice to have it, maybe, by the ocean or in a nice field with flowers everywere. »  
  
« You`re kidding? »  
  
« Yeah I am. You think i`d get married in a flower covered field? No way in hell »  
  
« You haven`t changed as much as I thought. You still hate flowers, you have a colorful temper and you still love fighting and beeing a knight enough to marry the idea. The only thing that has changed about you is your hight, age and that you`re going to be a queen when ever since you were 5 never wanted to be. »  
  
« Hey! I`ve told you why I'm marrying Jon. I love him and not wanting to be a queen will never stop me from marrying him. Not even death will stop me loving him. »  
  
« I know Alanna. » *************************************** This chapter is probably boring and is only 4pages in Microsoft Word but at least its something. If you would like someone to die and want to suggest someone please tell in a review. 


	7. chapter 5

Lady Lioness A Queen  
  
Ch.4-Dancing with the enemy  
  
****************************************** Alanna, Jon, Julie and Raoul soon joined their conversations together. Julie and Raoul were arguing over wether The flowers in Alanna's bouquet should be white or blue.  
  
« I think they should be white. » said Julie. « To match her dress. »  
  
« I think Blue. White is too plain. » said Raoul.  
  
« Is Alanna aloud to decide what coulor flowers she wants? » asked Jon, almost as fed up with the two as Alanna was.  
  
« Personnaly I don't even want flowers, but if I must I'd have to go with Red. » Said Alanna. « Red roses. » Julie and Raoul looked at her.  
  
« Red? » said Raoul.  
  
« Roses? » said Julie.  
  
« Yes, Red Roses. » said Alanna. Jon looked as though he was thinking. Then he said...  
  
« Well, I think thatwatever Alanna wants is perfect. »  
  
« So I can go marry Roger now? » she asked in a fake hopeful voice.  
  
« If it pleases you. » without warning Alanna pulled Jon, by the crease between his neck and shoulders, towards her and into a very passiuonate kiss then she whispered in his ear...  
  
« Nothing would please me more that to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. »  
  
« Good. » *************************************************** YAY! I'm done this chapter! YAY! LOL!!!( ( ( ( 


End file.
